


Why can't you just love me back?

by TheWritingStar



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, LadyNoir - Freeform, Love, Romance, Support
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 20:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17925479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWritingStar/pseuds/TheWritingStar
Summary: Some people give us pain, while other gives us love





	Why can't you just love me back?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy!!

Tears were flying from his eyes as the wind hit them with ease. Running as fast as he could on top of the buildings in the cold night was all he could do now to escape.

Jumping and climbing, scaling and flying through the air, Chat Noir finally rested at the top of the Eiffel Tower, out of breath but full of tears.

“You’ll never be good enough If you don’t practice” his father had grimly spit at him.

Adrien had been practicing piano and fencing and Chinese and modeling non stop and it was taking a tole on him.

Yet it was never enough to please his father. Day after day, his father grew colder and he felt like an intruder in his own home.

Looking up at the stars calmed his rapid heart beat. A constellation of a Ladybug could be seen through his eyes.

“Why can’t you just love me back?” He whispered not knowing if it was for his Lady or his father, he just wanted the warm feeling of love back in his broken heart.

He didn’t know that his Lady was approaching him, trying to be stealthy and sneak up on him, but she stopped in her tracks.

“Why can’t you just love me back?” Those whispers rang through her ears. She looked Chat Noirs back, but only saw a vulnerable boy.

They had been the super duo for three years now, and even though they didn’t know each other identity's, they both knew each through and through.

Ladybug could feel her heart swell and she knew she had feel in love with the black kitty. But her superhero mind told her not to get attached but her heart was pounding.

Gracefully she pretend she didn’t hear the kittens plead and sat next to him.

“Hey Chat Noir, you doing okay?” She asked. She knew the answer but still wanted to comfort him.

“I’m okay bug-a-boo” he smiled, hiding the tears he just shed.

He was clearly upset and after years of knowing him, she knew it was due to his father.

Quietly they sat, overlooking the peaceful city that have been protecting for so long.

“Lady?” The cat whispered. She turn and looked into his stellar green eyes, the ones where she found peace and hope.

“Yes?” Her blue eyes twinkled back and for a moment everything was okay, even though his heart was breaking.

“Sometimes I wonder why he won’t let me in” a sob escaped his lips.

“I try and try but I’m never good enough, he just keeps expecting more, and I can’t give him that, I just want to ask why can’t you just love me back? Why can’t I be enough for you.” The sobs had echoed into pleads and the soft tears were cutting into his cheeks.

Ladybug was in shock, how could a father not love his son or at least show him?

“Chat, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry but you have to believe me that you’re good enough, no you’re better than that. You exceed all expectations of Paris and I’m sorry that your father can’t see that.” Her hands cupped is face, hot from the tears.

And in that moment she had to show him. Slowly she closed their close gap.

“Your enough for me” a tear slipped through her mask as she planted a kiss on his lips.

It was a mixture of passion and sadness, it was warm like the air and full of love.

They broke apart and starred into each other’s eyes.

“I know I can’t replace the love of a father but if he won’t love you back then I will.” She gave him a small smile. “I’ll prove to him that you are more than what meets the eyes. And don’t you forget that.” She smiles as she tapped his nose.

“I love you My Lady.” He spoke but this time he knew she won’t walk away.

“I love you too Kitty.”

For the rest of patrol they sat in each other’s company over looking the city of love. And even though their masks hid themselves, they love each other and no one could take that way.


End file.
